


Saturday Skin

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, M/M, Marball, Marshall a human, gumball is too, gumballs not, i am very proud of this, marshalls pretty badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world. At least as we all knew it... With one thing left to protect, Marshall fights to survive. And then he shows up... A pink haired killing machine. Perhaps this world wasn't as bad as it first seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Dare I say how proud of this I am. Its in FF but I wanted it here too. I know it's totally out of wack. Who would have thought of this? Well, I did. It's an original story that I realized fit these two so well. So here we are. I think you guys will like this. Atleast, I like to think so. I've spent so much time on it... I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Warnings: 1- It's Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. 2- A little bit of gore and whatnot. 3- COMPLETELY AU! Nothing AT related. At all. I feel strange invading the AT universe with my perversion. 4- It's best if you look at Marshall and Gumball as two separate characters from AT. 4- Human Marshall, okay? Deal with it. 5- Major OOCness. 5- I did a weird little update, if you see different names i'm sorry. I tried to fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marshall, Gumball, Fionna, and Flame. It'd be fun if I did however. But this story and most of the other characters within it? Belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy

Though the night air was bitter cold, I laid a top the roof on my stomach with a crossbow in my hands, aimed down at the street below me. The moon was high in the dark sky, giving light to what would normally be covered in darkness. It was a perfect night to keep watch and for that I was grateful. My dark eyes were focused on the ground beneath me, scanning for any type of movement. Broken and smashed cars littered the street of a once lively neighborhood and a telephone pole had fallen across the gravel, cutting off any other car from trying to make it through. Not that anyone really drove cars anymore. You were lucky to find a car that worked with gas in it.

I shivered slightly when a bitter wind blew. Though I wore a heavy black coat, it was the beginning of winter in Michigan and I was just waiting for it to start snowing. My pale hands were covered in black gloves but stayed in place with my finger on the trigger of the automatic crossbow. I wore a black beanie over my equally black hair and ears, trying to stay as warm as possible.

I did my best to stay focused on the ground but the cold was a bit much for me. I could see my breath turn into clouds as I breathed slowly. I shifted, bringing my thick turtle neck up to cover my mouth and nose before returning to my normal position. Though I had only glanced away for a second, there was someone standing in the middle of the street who hadn't been there before.

I aimed for the figure but paused when it didn't move. I narrowed my eyes to focus on the figure standing on the other side of the fallen telephone pole. I had been taught to shoot and ask questions later, but the figure wasn't moving. Or even making a sound. The night was eerily quiet but usually those creatures made a sound. A sound that was etched into my mind for the rest of my lifetime. This figure wasn't making a sound or a movement.

I stayed still as I watched the figure, trying to get a good look at it. My eyes focused as the figure shifted slightly into the light of the moon and out of the shadow of a smashed car. My eyes narrowed at the pale boy. His hair was a bright pink, almost the color of bubblegum and long, almost to his shoulders. But it was thick enough to cover most of his face. He wore dark clothing that was thin and hugged his small frame but that was all I could see from my perch a top the two story school.

I watched closely as the boy moved suddenly, skipping over the pole before stopping and looking around. A shiver ran up my spine when the boy's vibrant violet eyes landed on me. I'd been caught. I stayed still for a moment until the boy raised his glove covered hand and waved up at me. Surprised, I lowered my weapon and shifted up onto my knees.

The boy was silent as he looked up at me, a smile on his lips. Though I had been seen, I wasn't really sure what to do. It had been a while since I had run into another human that wasn't part of our group. But this boy was smiling and even waved up at me. From what I could tell, the boy had no weapon on him and looked to be around fifteen years old.

I had been too focused on the boy to notice the sudden movement behind him. It happened so fast that I barely had time to react. By the time I had lifted my crossbow and aimed, I was too late. The boy stood with his back to me and the decaying creature lay at his feet, its head rolling away. I lowered my weapon and stared at the boy in slight shock. There was no weapon in the boy's hands. From what I could tell they were empty. So how did he slice off the zombie's head like that? And all without making a sound.

The pink haired boy turned back around to look up at me. The smile was still on his lips as he waved up at me. The boy motioned to himself and then at the door to the school. I swallowed hard before getting to my feet, attaching my weapon to my back. I held my hand up at the boy, telling him to wait before quickly moving to the door that lead back into the school. I closed the door silently behind me before running down the stairs and into a hallway. The area was vacant so I kept running till I reached another set of stairs. I made my way down them quickly and approached the two men sitting at the closed front door.

"Marshall? Aren't you on roof watch?" The older, graying man said as he got to his feet. I nodded to Ronald as I moved past the man and grabbed the key from the other effortlessly.

"What are you doing?" The other man, Jerry, whispered harshly.

"There's someone out there." I informed them.

"So?" Ronald hissed, grabbing my arm.

I ripped my arm from the others as I slipped the key into the lock. "He's human. And I think Thomas might want to see him." I twisted the key and heard the click.

The two men stepped away from the door, readying their guns at the door. I was slow as I opened the solid metal green door and felt the chill of the night hit me once again. I glanced around, seeing nothing till I opened the door fully. I saw the boy standing in the same spot he had been when I had left. I motioned to the boy quickly who glanced around before taking off running. The boy was fast. Faster than anyone I had ever seen.

The bubblegum boy made it quickly to the door, skidding to a halt and running right into my chest. Being taller than him, I caught the boy effortlessly and quickly shut the door, locking it behind us. I pulled the boy away from the door before releasing him to get a better look at him. The boy blinked bright violet eyes at the dim lighting within the school's lobby while he glanced around.

The two older men just stared at him with wide eyes while I started to look him over for any type of wounds. "Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head causing his hair to swish from side to side. "I took it down."

"I saw that." I offered the boy a small smirk, slightly impressed.

"So that _was_ an infected at his feet?!" Jerry gasped, lowering his gun to his side.

"An infected?" The boy tilted his head. His movements left me with an unnerving feeling. The way he moved was much different than I had ever seen before. "Is that what you call them?"

"What do you call them?" Ronald asked, shifting to lay his gun against the wall.

The boy shrugged. "The unwanted. Walkers. Zombies. I've heard them be called many things. To me, they are simply a nuisance"

Ronald chuckled softly, moving to sit back in his chair. "A nuisance? That's destroying the entire human race, sure. How old are you, kid?"

Again, he shrugged. It was more of a jerk of his shoulders than a fluid movement. "I don't know."

Jerry raised an eyebrow at the boy while glancing at me. "You should take him to Thomas."

I nodded and motioned for the boy to follow me. The boy obediently followed as we headed back upstairs to the second floor. The hallway was dark and lit by only candles along the floor. We tried to use as little electricity as possible because no one was sure how much longer the generator would last.

"I'm Marshall." I spoke, breaking the silence and glancing over my shoulder at the boy.

Those red eyes peered at me, sending a chill over my skin. "I'm called Gumball."

I raised a dark eyebrow at the boy finding his name a bit strange. Though, it could be a fake name. I was used to that by now. It matched his hair however which looked to be naturally pink. I simply nodded at the male as I led him down to the end of the hallway. I knocked on the large metal door, waiting for a response.

"Enter." Came from inside.

"No sudden movements." I warned the boy before pushing open the door and leading him inside the dark room. The door shut behind us while Gumball followed behind me as we approached a large desk.

A male in his forties was sitting in a large chair with papers spread about the desk he sat behind. His eyes were tired as he gazed up at us. He paused in his writing when his eyes landed on the bubblegum boy. The pen dropped from his hand and he stood, towering over the two of us.

"Who is this?"

"Gumball." I answered, standing up straight. "He came out of nowhere when I was keeping watch on the roof. I witnessed him take down an infected without any weapons."

This seemed to catch Thomas' attention. He moved from around his desk to stand before us. His hazel eyes peered down at the male beside me who stood his ground and stared right back up at him. Thomas narrowed his eyes as he looked the boy over. "You're alone?"

Gumball simply stared at the older male with vibrant violet eyes. I noticed the way the boy's shoulders tensed when Thomas leaned down closer to him. His shoulders squared and his eyes narrowed. "I only need a place to stay for the night. I'll be on my way in the morning. I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to be." His voice was steady which surprised me. Thomas intimidated _me_ sometimes.

A soft smirk came to Thomas' lips and he reached out to touch the boy's face. But in an instant, his hand was slapped away even though it looked like Gumball hadn't even moved. The older male rubbed his now red hand and glared down at the boy. "You brought him in. You deal with him. Your shift is over." Thomas spoke, turning his attention to me. "See me in the morning after he leaves."

I nodded. "Yes, Sir." I bowed my head slightly before turning to leave. It took a moment to notice Gumball wasn't following me. I turned back as I opened the door to see him glaring at the older male with his lips in a snarl. He obviously didn't enjoy being touched. Even though he seemed fine with I had caught him earlier.

"Gumball?"

The boy snapped out of his glare and twisted around, approaching me. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing as I began to lead the boy back down the hallway. He was silent and I was fine with that. Though the boy did intrigue me. He was my responsibility now and if I messed up, I'd be in deep shit with Thomas.

I led the boy down the dimly lit hallway and past the staircase we had come up from before. We entered another hallway and I could hear our footsteps echo off of the walls. But there were also hushed voices coming from within the many classrooms that had been turned into small apartments for a variety of people. We reached the end of the hallway and another staircase. I pushed open the door, earning a creak for my effort and held it open for Gumball. The boy glanced up the stairs before grasping the door I held open, motioning for me to go first. I did as he asked and heard the door shut behind us as we moved up the small staircase.

We entered another dimly lit hallway that had fewer doors than the one below. I led him down to the end of the hallway where a large metal door stood. I pushed it open, revealing a large classroom that had been converted into somewhat of an apartment. A large queen sized bed was pressed against one wall away from the windows that over looked the front yard of the school. Torn dark fabric covered the wall of windows in an effort to keep out the light and still make the school look abandoned. A large lumpy green couch with torn cushions was pressed against the old chalk board with a makeshift table in front of it, covered in papers. A stack of desks were in the corner by the door along with a wall of cabinets.

I moved from the door, motioning for Gumball to enter. The boy glanced around before stepping inside to allow me to shut the door behind us. The moonlight lit most of the room but I moved over to the bed and lit the small candle I had beside it.

"Is this where you stay?"

I glanced at him, watching him as he stood in the middle of the room, looking around. "Yes."

A soft smirk graced his lips, seemingly impressed. "You've done quite well for yourself." He shifted, moving toward the window. Again his movements were strange to me. He moved fast, effortlessly and fluid; though sometimes his movements were jerky. Like when he reached up to pull back the makeshift curtain to peer outside. "How long have you been here?"

I watched him as I removed my weapon from my back to place it against the wall beside my bed. "A month. I've been with this group for about three months."

He let the makeshift curtain fall back in place as he twisted to face me. "It surprises me that your group has lasted that long together."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him as I started to remove my gloves. It was much warmer in the school than it was outside. Though it was still too cold for comfort. "We have a brilliant leader."

"That old man?" He asked, crinkling his pale nose. "He's rude."

I shrugged off my heavy coat and laid it on my bed. "He is how he is. All I care about is he keeps us safe."

Gumball titled his head at me before starting to approach me. "You seem capable of taking care of yourself."

"I am. But I have a younger sister who isn't." I told him, watching his movements carefully. "So I deal for her sake."

Gumball hummed softly, a faint smile on his pale lips. "I like you." He stated, surprising me slightly. "You're not rude like most people these days."

"Can you blame them?"

"Not really." He shook his head before raising a hand to brush his hair behind his ear on one side. "I tend to scare people because of how I look. I'm happy I did not scare you." His smile grew and his vibrant eyes seemed to swirl with emotion. "It means more than you can imagine."

I nodded to him, offering him a soft smile as I sat on the edge of my bed. "You can stay with me tonight."

"Does your sister not stay with you?" He asked, shifting to inspect the papers covering my makeshift table.

"Thomas keeps the men and woman separate."

"But she's your sister." He stated, glancing at me as he picked up a piece of paper.

"He has his reasons and I've grown used to them."

"Sounds controlling to me." He said as his eyes skimming over the page. "You wrote this?" He motioned to the page, earning a nod from me. "It's quite good."

"Writing's all I have to keep myself occupied."

Gumball returned the paper to where it had been before facing me once again. "You're surviving."

"Barely."

He tilted his head again, causing the hair he had put behind his ear to fall against his cheek once again. "You seem lonely." He stated, moving closer to me before sitting on the bed beside me. "But also cold. Cut off. The world has changed, thus it has changed you."

I glanced at him from the corner of my dull dark eyes as I leaned forward on my elbows on my knees. "I guess. Hasn't it changed you? It's changed everyone. It's been almost six months and the world has changed so vastly. Things aren't the way they used to be."

"Though that is true, it doesn't mean things won't ever be the way they used to be. With time comes change. It may never be exactly the way it used to be, but humans can grow from this. Fight to survive and become better for it."

I released a 'tsk' sound, shifting my eyes to gaze at my pale hands. "If we survive."

Gumball hummed softly, shifting a little closer to me. "It's a world were you have to earn your right to survive. It's no longer a privilege. You have to earn it. And from what I can tell, you are doing just that." He reached out, slowly, carefully, gauging my response before he placed his gloved hand gently on my back. I didn't shrug off his touch nor really react to it. Atleast not that I let him see. I could feel the warmth of his hand seep into the fabric of my shirt and into my back. He was warm. Too warm for a normal human. "You have your sister. The perfect reason to fight and survive. It won't always be like this. One day, this will end and humans will rise up again."

"But will I live to see it?"

A soft laugh came from his throat. "Of course you will. Why wouldn't you? The cure is coming and once it does, this time will end."

I sat up straight at his words. "A cure? You've heard of a cure? Like, a serious one?" I asked, twisting my waist to face him. "We've heard of plenty of rumors but nothing has ever stuck."

"Perhaps it is only a rumor." He shrugged, another jerky motion, as he smiled softly at me. "But there are people out there that are immune to the virus. Those people are the key."

"How do you know that?"

Gumball was still and silent for a moment before he removed his hand from my back and brought it in front of him. I watched as he slowly peeled off his glove, letting it drop in his lap before he rolled up the sleeve of his thin black shirt. "Because I am one of them." He stated, holding out his arm to show me. There, on his wrist, was a human bite mark. But it wasn't human. Flesh had been torn from his skin and I could see it was still in the process of healing. He had been bitten. And yet, he was still alive.

I grasped his warm wrist, bringing it closer so I could inspect it. The wound was atleast a couple weeks old and it took much less than that to become one of the infected. To become a Zombie, as they really are. I gently ran my thumb over it, careful to not hurt him. But he seemed unfazed and only watched my face as I looked it over.

"I knew there was something off about you." I told him, releasing his hand so he could roll his sleeve back down. "What are you?"

Gumball shrugged, shifting to gaze out the window across from us. "I don't know. I don't remember a thing past six months ago. I awoke in a bright white room with people yelling and screaming. A man in white grabbed me, made me run and forced me outside into the light. He told me to run. To run and never look back. So I did. I had figured things out on my own after that."

I watched his eyes as they swirled with emotions I couldn't read. "You were in a hospital? Something must have happened to you before D Day that caused you to lose your memory."

"I thought that too." He lowered his eyes to his one uncovered hand. "But, the more I discovered about myself, the more I wondered if it was a hospital. I've been bitten more times than I can count and always managed to rip them apart before they could kill me. I never changed. I never became sick. I'm immune. But I'm more than that." He curled his fingers in his fist. "It's like I'm a machine. A killing machine. You saw me. I killed that thing with just this hand."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, watching him. He was strange. More than strange. But I could tell there was more to him than that. He was hurting from something. Perhaps the fact of not knowing what he was. Or even who he really was. Or why he was capable of what he could do. "It scares you."

"It terrifies me." He glanced up, meeting my eyes once again. "Sometimes I can't control it. When I feel threatened, I don't think. I just act. If it weren't for you..." He glanced away, back to his hand. "That leader of yours would be splatter on the wall."

Gumball's words took me back. I wasn't sure if I should fear him or feel bad for him. It was an odd combination. But with all that had happened over the past months, I wasn't really too surprised by anything anymore. There was just something about this boy that made me want to make him smile.

"That's why I have to leave in the morning. I never stay in one place for too long. Bad things happen when I do. I either end up killing a human or attract a horde in passing."

"It's not safe out there to be alone."

Gumball shrugged, lifting his head to glance at me. "I'll be alright. I've survived this long on my own. Besides, the last people I stayed with told me of a scientist up north who was working on a cure. I don't know if it's true or not, but they said I should go. Maybe he could use me somehow."

I stared at him, noticing the fear in his eyes. "You're just a kid." I stated. "You shouldn't be out there alone."

"What choice do I have? I can handle myself. I proved that to you. I can take on a few at once and if there's more than that, I'm fast enough to get away from them."

Though I knew he was right, I didn't want to accept it. I had been told by many that now everyone had to fend for themselves. But why did it have to be that way? Why couldn't we help each other? Why did we have to fight? That was Thomas' way of thinking and I had yet to agree with it. "Alright." I responded, shifting my gaze to the dirty floor.

"What about you?" Gumball asked softly, tilting his head in my direction. "I told you my story. Tell me yours."

"My story..." I sighed softly, lifting my head to glance up at the ceiling. "It's nothing special."

"I'd still like to hear it." His mood had shifted and now he was watching me with curious violet eyes.

"Fine." I leaned back, scooting over the bed till my back was against the wall. I tugged off my beanie and tossed it to the floor, shaking my choppy hair out. I bent a knee up to rest my arm on while Gumball shifted to sit beside me, facing me with his legs crossed under him. "My name's Marshall, which you already know. I'm twenty-four and from Seattle, Washington." I pondered over where to start so I decided to start from the beginning. "I was in class when it happened. I had seen on the news that morning about an outbreak on the east coast but no one really thought anything of it. After all, we were completely across the country. I wish I knew how it spread so fast..." I shook my head, trying to focus. "It was just after noon when the panic happened. I heard screaming from the hallway and apparently a professor attacked a student. I got the hell out of there as soon as I could. I wasn't stupid enough to stick around to see what happened. It dawned on me what was happening though it was kind of hard to believe."

His attention was full on me, his violet eyes wide as he watched me. I glanced at him before continuing my story.

"I wouldn't say I knew the Zombie apocalypse was happening. I just knew something was about to go down. So I got home as quickly as I could. It was easy since a full outbreak hadn't happened yet. My parents were home with my two younger siblings and I did my best to convince them we had to leave. After all, everyone knows that when an outbreak happens, the city is the worst place to be. They wouldn't believe me when I mentioned my teacher tearing off one of my classmates arms. But when it was suddenly on the news, my sister was able to convince them we had to leave. We packed up what we could and left, heading for my grandparents out in the country."

Memories flashed over my mind as I spoke. It was the first time anyone had even bothered to ask me my story. They had heard it from my sister already so they assumed it was the same. But it really wasn't.

"There wasn't much else for us to do. When we reached my grandparents it was too late. They were everywhere. And finally my parents believed me. We did our best to stay alive and find some place safe. We traveled a lot but we weren't a family skilled in fighting or shooting guns." I paused for a moment, glancing away from him to look down at my pale hands. "I lost my parents. Witnessed them be ripped apart by a horde. I couldn't save them. They wanted me to protect my siblings so that's what I did."

I inhaled sharply when I felt a warm hand grasp mine. I glanced up at Gumball and found the courage to continue with my story.

"But I couldn't protect both of them. I tried so hard. And I did for a while. We met up with a group and a few of the men taught me how to shoot. Apparently, I was a natural. But... We were out collecting food when we were attacked. I had told Jake he couldn't come. But... he was only five and to him, I was all he had left. I couldn't leave him behind." I felt the stinging come to my eyes as I talked. I hadn't spoken aloud about what happened to my little brother. Fionna was the one who talked about it but I found it hard to do so. "I should have left him. But I was all he had so I brought him. I turned away for a second and he was grabbed from me. Ripped from my arms. I killed the bastard but it was too late. He'd been bitten." I swallowed hard, fighting the lump in my throat.

Gumball shifted onto his knees and leaned closer to me, grasping my hands tightly, encouraging me to continue.

I swallowed hard, glancing away from him. "He didn't understand. I couldn't make him understand. The people we had been staying with told me to kill him before he changed. But... I couldn't do that. He was my little brother... and Fionna couldn't do it either..." I took in a shaky breath, squeezing Gumball's warm hand. "He begged me not to hurt him. Cried and said he'd be a good boy..." I closed my eyes tightly to fight back to tears that threatened to fall. I wasn't like Thomas. I wasn't like the other men. I wasn't made of stone. I never had been. "But then he turned. And... I had to take care of him."

Gumball lifted my hand, shifting it and pushing on me until he was suddenly in my lap. I stared up at him with confused eyes as he settled comfortably into my lap, straddling me. His arms slipped around my neck as he pressed against me. I realized then he was trying to hug me, to comfort me but he just didn't really know how. His warmth sunk into my skin and I found myself wrapping my arms around his thin waist, tightly.

"We left the group after that." I continued, softer than before since his ear was pressed against my cheek. "That was four months ago. We met up with Thomas and his group not long after and he took us in. I do my part in protecting us while Fionna helps the women do various things."

"I... I couldn't imagine having to kill my own sibling..." He whispered softly. "Though, I never had a sibling that I can remember. But I know... it must be... I don't think I even know a word that can describe it."

I shifted, letting the palms of my hands rest against his back. "There isn't one." I inhaled sharply. "But it's the world we live in now."

"Don't blame yourself."

His sudden words struck through me like a bullet. Plenty of people had heard my story through Fionna's point of view. But no one had ever told me to not blame myself. Because I _did_ blame myself. I was the one who was responsible for protecting him. I shouldn't have turned away or let go of his hand. It was my fault he was gone. No one else's.

"It's the world we live in now, Marshall." His words were soft against my ear as his grip loosened around my neck. "Tragedies have become a daily part of life. Anything can happen at any time." His warm hands slipped from around my neck to rest on my shoulders as he shifted back to look me in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself. You did everything you could to keep your family safe. You're only one person. Jake may be gone, and yes it's a horrible thing to happen to a child... But you still have Fionna. Focus on that."

Though his words made sense, I couldn't find it in me to forgive myself. To not blame myself for Jake's death. Maybe with time, but for now, I would believe it was my fault. But his efforts weren't in vain. No one had tried to comfort me. No one bothered to ask. Not even Fionna. She was too wrapped up in her own head to notice she wasn't the only one suffering. Typical teenager.

I was suddenly bluntly aware of Gumball's position on top of me. My hands rested on his hips while his rested on my shoulders. We were eye level for once, given that he was a few inches shorter than I. The kid was strange and had no idea how to interact with someone properly. But I found it didn't really matter. We lived in a different world now. We all craved human contact because now, it was so hard to come by.

So I didn't really think when I lifted my hand from his hip to cup his warm cheek gently, sliding my fingers into his mess of hair. His eyes shifted, swirling with a different emotion than before. Yet, I couldn't read what it was. He tilted his head into my cool hand, his eyes searching mine. I slipped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down closer. Leaning up from the wall, I gently pressed my slightly chapped lips against his perfect warm ones. It was a soft kiss, giving him the chance that if he wanted to, he could pull away.

But Gumball didn't pull away. His hand gripped my shoulder tightly and he leaned forward on his own, pressing his lips harder against mine. I let my hand rest on the back of his neck, entangling in his bubblegum pink hair as he pressed me back into the wall, tilting his head slightly so our lips fit better together.

It wasn't long before the kiss turned into something less innocent. He had shifted, pressing his chest against mine while his hands buried in my raven hair, keeping me in place as our tongues battled for some form of dominance. It didn't occur to me that he was male. Or perhaps I just didn't care. His warmth was addicting and filling every cold inch of my body. Inside and out.

So I had just met him. So he was a guy. So he was probably the same age as my sister. So I had been straight up until this moment. So every nerve in my brain screamed at me that he was dangerous. So he was leaving in the morning.

I didn't care. Every nerve in my body screamed for more of him. The world had changed. This hadn't changed. Human contact was one thing we would always need. Now, it was just easier to go with it and ask questions later. But what questions would I ask? It didn't matter. Because with the way his body arched down into mine, I knew Gumball needed this just as much as I did. An escape. A release. From a world neither of us really wanted to be apart of anymore. He may have been strange, dangerous and different. But I had a feeling we had more in common then I thought.

* * *

I hadn't slept properly in so long, I couldn't even remember. Perhaps it was the night before it all went to hell months ago. But when I awoke that morning, I felt more rested than ever. My body had relaxed into the warmth of my bed and I just didn't want to open my eyes. Till it occurred to me there was a breathing warm body half on top of mine. Throwing my free arm over my eyes, I tried to focus on the events of the previous night.

I could feel Gumball breathing softly beside me. He was using my left arm as a pillow as he curled against my bare side, one leg thrown over mine and his arm resting on my stomach. I rubbed my eyes with my hand before letting it fall back against the pillow beside me. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open into the morning light before glancing down at the sleeping boy against me. His face wasn't what I would have expected. It was contorted in pain as he clutched his other arm to his chest, his fist closed so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Concerned, I lifted the hand he was laying on and gently placed it on his bare shoulder. He shifted, rolling closer into me, burying his head against my side. The arm around my stomach shifted, wrapping around me and holding me in place. I wondered if he always slept with that look on his face. But he seemed content where he was so I made no effort to move him. After all, I was quite comfortable myself.

The flimsy comforter I had managed to find for myself a while ago usually wasn't much warmth. But with Gumball beneath it and pressed against me, I was quite warm. Plus, I felt like I had slept for weeks. Well rested for the first time in so long. I wasn't sure if it was because I had slept in such a warm place or if it was because of what had happened leading us to sleep beside one another.

I could feel the tingles of satisfaction still flowing through my veins as I stretched slightly, trying to not wake him. He shifted when I did so, pressing his soft member against my leg causing me to look down at him. He was as naked and bare as I was. That surprised me slightly. I hadn't had sex a lot in my life time but for the three times I had, I kept most of my clothes on. I supposed my body just caved his warmth more than I thought. Than again, I never had slept with a guy before.

I wondered if I had hurt him. He didn't seem hurt. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I thought about it. He seemed more eager than I did to have me inside him. Suddenly, I did have a lot of questions to ask him. Did he do that often? With every guy he met or was I different? Why would it even matter if I was? Why did I care?

"Shit..." I breathed out softly, recognizing the warm tightness in my chest. I was attached. Emotionally. Physically. It didn't really matter. His warmth had drawn me in and his sincerity had made me stay. The way he listened so intently to me as I told him my story made me feel like he actually cared about what I had to say. I hadn't felt that in a long time. I rarely felt that even before the world went to hell.

"Do you regret it?"

The question was barely a whisper and it took me a moment to realize Gumball had spoken. I blinked, removing my hand from my eyes to glance down at him. His head was still buried in my side but I could tell he was awake by how relaxed his fist was.

"What?" I asked softly, not exactly sure what he had said.

Slowly, he lifted his head, tilting it back to glance up at me with striking violet eyes. "Do you regret it?" His eyes caught my full attention and again, I had to focus to comprehend what he had whispered.

"Regret? Regret what?"

His eyes narrowed softly and he shifted, looking down away from me. It didn't sit right with me. "This. What we did."

Using my free hand, I grasped his chin and forced him to look up at me once again. "Do you?" I asked, peering into his vibrant eyes.

A faint flush of pink came to his pale cheeks as he searched my dark eyes. "I-I asked you first."

Doing my best given the position we were in, I lifted my head and leaned down, pulling him up so our lips could connect. He shifted, pushing up so he was even with me as he returned the soft kiss. It was only for a moment before he pulled away and let his head rest on my shoulder, leaving his arm and leg where they had previously been, just higher on my body.

"I-Is that a no?" He asked softly, drawing lazy figures into my chest with his fingers.

A soft laugh escaped my lips as I brought my hand up to stroke his hair softly. "It's a no."

"I was afraid you might..."

I turned my head slightly to kiss his forehead before tucking it under my chin once again. "Do you?"

He shook his head slightly before pressing his body closer to mine. "I've never done that before. Ever." His voice was soft as he spoke. "I've been told about it... Since I walked in on a couple a few months ago. But I never understood it. I... I didn't know it could happen like this."

I glanced down at him, feeling my heart swell a bit. I couldn't help feeling a bit glad that he hadn't done it before. That did make me special, didn't it? He did give me his virginity. Atleast, I think he did. After all, he didn't remember anything before the apocalypse. "You mean between two males?"

Gumball nodded, shifting to look up at me. "Do you... Do you do that often?"

I blinked at his question, realizing he had the same fears I had about him. "No." I ran my fingers through his thick hair gently. "Actually, I've never been with a guy before."

He sucked in his bottom lip and chewed on it slightly. "Was I okay?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that came from my throat. I brought him in for another kiss before answering him. "You were more than okay."

Gumball's pale cheeks flushed a darker pink before he slid himself over my body, lying on top of me so our faces were even. His lips curled into a soft smile as he brought his legs up on either side of me before pushing off of me to sit up. He straddled my waist, letting his hands rest on my chest. I stared up at him, gazing at how pale his body was. And how many scars actually covered him. I hadn't seen his body before. I was too preoccupied with what we were doing; besides it had been too dark to really see.

Now, in the light of the morning sun, I could see the various bite marks that covered his luminous skin. He had mentioned he had been bitten a lot but to actually see it was astonishing. But I noticed there was more than bite marks. A scar, darker and larger then the others ran up his right thigh and over his thin stomach. Then there were two long deep scars on each arm that went from the top of his wrist, all the way to the bend of his elbow.

I hadn't realized I was staring until he shifted, covering his chest with his arms. I blinked, glancing up at his red face. I winced at the pain in his eyes and did my best to sit up. Instinctively, he grabbed onto my shoulders as I sat up, slipping my arms around his waist to hold him in place. I grasped his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Don't be ashamed." I told him softly, placing a kiss on his pink lips.

Gumball inhaled softly, his cheeks still flushed. "They don't bother you?"

I shrugged, shifting to run my fingers over the various scars over his chest. "Not really. You're still beautiful." The word slipped out before I could stop it and caused his cheeks to flush a deep pink that spread to his ears.

"Y-You think so?" He asked, breathless.

I nodded at him, smiling softly at his reaction. He really was beautiful. His differences made him beautiful. His hair, his eyes, his skin, his scars. He was vastly different than anyone I had ever met. Inside and out. Plus, it didn't hurt that he looked simply adorable in my lap with that blush on his cheeks. So maybe I hadn't been gay before. With the way my friend between my legs reacted to Gumball, I obviously was now. Gay or not, it didn't matter anymore. Gumbal was Gumball and I wanted him. Again.

I leaned forward, crashing our lips together once again. His warm breath grazed over my lips and he pushed forward, digging his hands in my hair. My hands grasped his hips, pushing him down onto me, earning a soft groan for my effort. My fingers ran up and over his many scars as our tongues started to play.

But of course, my little bliss couldn't last. Not in this world.

A heavy knock echoed through the room, causing us to pull our lips apart and bringing us both back down to reality. Oh yea, other people existed, huh?

"Hold on." I called, loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear me. I gave Gumball an apologetic smile before lifting him off of me and sitting him on the bed. He grumbled, causing me to laugh softly as I grabbed my pants to tug back on. The floor was bitter cold against my feet so I tugged on my boots as well. I glanced to see the boy huddled under the covers causing me to smile softly. Rubbing a hand through my bed hair, I approached the door and opened it. A rush of cold hit me, causing me to shiver since I wore no shirt.

"Damn, Marshall. What do you have in there? A heater?"

I rubbed my biceps at the cold, leaning against the door a bit. "What is it, Mike?" I asked the large man before me. He was apparently around my age but he sure didn't look it.

He looked me over, raising an eyebrow before looking past me. "Do you have a heater?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. It's Gumball. He radiates heat like one."

"That kid you took in? I thought he'd be gone by now." He asked, his attention turning back to me.

"It's still morning. Technically."

Mike let out a laugh that rumbled. "True, true. Well, Thomas sent me to get you. Apparently it's late to him and you're late."

I grumbled, closing my eyes in agitation. "Seriously? Don't I get _any_ peace?"

He laughed again, shaking his head. "You know how it is. Always work. Little rest."

I growled softly, rubbing my forehead as I pushed off the door. "Well tell his highness that I'll be there soon. Let me get dressed and piss."

Mike pressed to fingers to his head in a salute. "Yes, sir." He grinned and winked at me before turning to leave down the hallway. He was a strange character as well but he'd grown on me. We were friends I suppose.

With a sigh, I shut the door and realized it really was warm in the room. It hadn't just been the bed. The whole room was warm. Like I did have heat. I found it hard to believe it was all coming from Gumball but there was no other explanation.

"You have to leave?" Gumball asked, poking his pink head out from under the blanket.

"I'll be back." I gathered the clothing we had both discarded on the dirty floor and tossed them into a small basket I had to take to Fionna later. I kept my tight pants on as I searched my duffle bag for a shirt. I find a black long sleeved shirt that would keep me warm enough. I tugged it on along with my gloves and coat before noticing Gumball was watching me. "Just stay here. I'll bring breakfast back, okay? And some new clothes for you."

Striking violet eyes stared at me. "New clothes?"

"Well, the ones you had were bloody. And old." I shrugged as I grabbed my crossbow from beside the bed. "Fionna's clothes should fit you and I know she won't mind giving up something. You need warmer clothes anyway."

His eyes lowered to his hands in his lap. "Right. It's going to be a cold journey."

I blinked at his statement, pausing in attaching my weapon to my back. For a moment, I felt like my heart might have stopped. I let my weapon slip from my hands and drop to the floor, gaining Gumball's attention. I knelt on the bed by him, grabbing him by the neck gently and pulling him in close for another kiss.

"You're not going anywhere." I told him when I pulled back. "Atleast, not by yourself."

Gumball's eyes widened and he stared up at me. "W-What? No. You can't leave with me!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because. You have to stay here. With Fionna. Where it's safe."

"You don't think I can handle myself?"

Gumball narrowed his eyes. "Of course you can handle yourself. But I don't want you leaving because of me. I told you, I can handle it. I'll be fine."

I released a soft sigh, getting back into my feet. "That doesn't mean I want you to leave." I grabbed my crossbow from the floor. "I'll talk to Thomas. Try to get him to let you stay. You're skilled." I told him as I attached my weapon to my back. "You could greatly benefit us. Hopefully, he'll see it that way." I moved to leave but paused when I saw the look in his eyes. "Stay here, alright? I'll be back soon." I leaned down, kissing his soft hair and giving him a small hug. "I'll work this out." I whispered to him before letting him go and leaving the room, shutting the door behind me.

The chill of the cold hit me as soon as I left and all I wanted to do was go back into that warm bed with Gumball. But this was reality. He provided me an escape from it. But in the end, I'd always have to come back. Though a break every once in a while would be nice. With a sigh, I headed down the hallway, making my way toward Thomas' office. But halfway there I stopped to piss and Ronald told me Thomas was on the roof. I changed direction and headed up onto the roof where I had first seen Gumball. Thomas was standing exactly where I had been the previous night, overlooking the front yard of the school and the street lined with houses. I closed the door softly behind me before approaching him.

"Has he left?" Thomas spoke without even glancing at me.

I stepped up beside him, glancing over the sunlit neighborhood. "Not yet. He just woke up."

"He said he'd leave in the morning."

"It's still morning." I told him, slightly agitated.

"I'd like him to be gone as soon as possible."

I narrowed my eyes at his words. "He hasn't done anything to show he's a threat. Why are you so willing to throw him back outside in the cold alone?"

Thomas cut his eyes at me, not used to me talking back to him in such a way. "You wouldn't understand."

"Right. Because I'm a kid?" I growled softly, turning to face him. " _He's_ a kid. He's barely Fionna's age. And you're oh so willing to throw him to the wolves."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. " _That_ is no child. We both know he is more than capable of handling himself."

The way he called Gumball a 'that' irked something deep inside me. "That's not that point." I growled softly. "He could help us. He has skills that most of us could only dream of. Maybe he could teach us. You know we're lacking in the defense department."

"No."

One word. That was all it took usually. Thomas would say no and I'd roll over like a pathetic little puppy. But not this time. He was being ridiculous. "Look. I know you 'have your reasons' and all that bullshit. But I'm not going to put up with it this time. Now tell me why he can't stay or I'm leaving with him."

"You are not." He finally turned to face me.

"I am. Because I am not letting a _kid_ the same age as Fionna wonder out there," I pointed out over the neighborhood, "all alone! Not until you give me a good fucking reason to."

"You'd leave Fionna behind?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, my stare turning into a glare. "She'd come with me. Because we both know, without me here, this place wouldn't survive. You need me. I'm the only one here, besides you, which is a perfect shot."

I had him. I could tell by the way he started to grit his teeth and look away from me in thought. I was his second hand man. That's why I had my own space. But I had earned it. Before me, Thomas and his group had little hope of really surviving. Sure, he had the survival smarts, but I had the brains and bran to back it up. He was king. I was his general.

"I cannot allow him to stay and I cannot allow you to leave."

"You can't always get what you want."

The glare he sent me didn't faze me at all this time. I was standing my ground about this. Gumball had grown on me in one night but in these times, that was all it took. We'd find someone, quickly grow attached and cling to them. Because that was all we had.

"He's dangerous."

"I know that." I hissed softly. "I did see him slice off the head of an infected with just his hand so fast that it was like he hadn't even moved. I know he's dangerous. But not to us. Gumball wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose." I recalled what he had told me about his anger. But I had stopped him from hurting Thomas. If I stayed by his side, maybe I could keep him in check. To me, it was worth a try.

"You don't know him, Marshall."

"And you do?" I snapped back, knowing I was being slightly childish.

"I've heard of him."

His words made me pause. I stared at him for a moment, letting my anger simmer down. "What do you mean you've heard of him?"

"The Snow Demon as they like to call him." Thomas said with a sigh. "I've heard from passers before about him. The bubblegum pink boy with eyes like the sunset. Sweet and innocent at first but in an instant can turn and kill. Not just infected, Marshall. Anything and anyone."

"Rumors are rumors. There are two sides to every story."

"That may be true. But recently, I met a man who had been in a group that boy had become attached to. He'd heard the rumors but didn't believe them. He told me all about him. What to look for. And what set him off. That's why I invaded his personal space. To confirm it was the right thing."

Again, the way he said 'thing' made my blood boil. "Gumball doesn't attack unless provoked. _You_ provoked him. On purpose. You're lucky you weren't splattered against the wall."

Thomas nodded, glancing at me. "You stopped him."

"I called his name." I pointed out. "But provoking him doesn't prove anything. He doesn't attack out of no where. He has his ticks just like everyone else."

"But everyone else's ticks don't make them hostile and kill."

"Do you have any idea what he's been through?" I asked, my anger really starting to boil. "You only know what you've heard. I know what he's _told_ me. And Gumball is no threat unless provoked. Don't touch him, invade his personal space, or offend him and we're fine."

"He's just too dangerous, Marshall. He attracts infected."

"In passing. He told me all about that. If we're careful and on guard like usual, we'll be fine. I don't understand why you're fighting this so much."

"Because he's not human." Thomas snapped, finally raising his voice at me. "He _is_ an infected, Marshall. Don't you see that? A superhuman infected killing machine."

I was silent for a moment, watching as his muscles tensed and his eyes glared at me. "You're afraid of him."

Thomas flinched at my words, his glare disappearing. I hit the nail right on the head. "He's a dangerous threat to everything human."

"No. He's not." I told him, my voice steady. "You don't know him. You really know nothing about him. Yes, he's has a speed that a human couldn't match. And he has the ability to effortlessly rip skin apart with his bare hands. He is a killing machine. But he also has control over it if you gave him a chance. He's gentle and just a lost kid. And he's not infected. He's immune. If you took the time to listen to him, you'd know that. The pain and suffering he's been through would never match yours or mine. Imagine not being able to die. No matter how desperately you wanted to for whatever reason. To be almost ripped apart and survive it time and time again." I narrowed my eyes at Thomas. "I thought you were better than this, Thomas. But I guess I was wrong. You are just a scared little kid deep down that puts up this front so everyone will follow you. Well not me. I'm done. But I will stay. For everyone else. Not for you. And Gumball will stay to. By my side where, to make you feel comfortable, I'll keep a sharp eye on him. And if you don't like that deal... Well I don't give a shit if you do or not. It's the way it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, Gumball's waiting for me and I'd rather not leave him alone too long."

I turned on my heel and left Thomas to his own thoughts. He seemed surprised by my outburst but I honestly didn't care. There was a lot about Thomas' rules that I didn't like but this was the last straw. It was a different world. And no one. No one. Could tell me how to live my life. I wasn't going to answer to Thomas anymore. I'd stay for everyone else. Because it wouldn't be fair to leave them because of him. But he didn't rule me anymore.

I felt a sense of pride swell in my chest. I finally stood up to Thomas and it was all because of Gumball. A smile came to my lips and I picked up my pace as I headed back downstairs. I made my way down to the first floor where people waved and said good morning to me as I passed. I was sure to surprise them when I responded with a hello and a smile that couldn't seem to go away.

The cafeteria was mostly empty but there were a few stray people who sat around tables playing cards or just chatting. It wasn't just the place were we ate. It was also like a common room where we could all interact. Mainly, the older people. The children spent a lot of time in the gym. My eyes glanced over the large area before landing on a particular blonde headed girl.

Fionna sat on one of the tables, her shoes resting on the bench as she laughed with one of her friends. I took no time approaching her, catching the whole tables attention very quickly. I knew the way her girl friends looked at me. I recognized it from multiple times in my life. But they were young and of no concern of mine.

"Hey Marshall." Fionna gave me a smile. "You're up late. You missed breakfast."

"I need a favor."

She blinked blue eyes at me. "A favor?"

I nodded, glancing at her friends. "I need you to help me find some clothes about your size."

She blinked again, tilting her head. "For what?"

"Are they for that boy?" One of her brunette friends asked.

"What boy?" Fionna twisted her head to look at her friend before looking back at me. "What boy?"

I sighed softly. "I found a boy wondering alone last night and took him in. He needs clean clothes and he's about your size. I figured you could help me."

"You found a boy my size?" She asked, slipping off of the table to her feet. "Like my height? How old is he?"

"I don't know how old he is. But he looks to be around your age."

Something flashed in her eyes. "Is he staying?"

"Yes. So will you help me or not?"

A grin crossed her face as she clapped her hands together. "Yes! Finally, a boy my age! I was starting to think I'd have to turn lesbian to get some action."

Her words stunned me for a moment while she laughed with her friends. "He's not for you to play with." I snapped at her, earning a soft glare in return.

"I wasn't going to play with him. Jeeze, Marshall. I'm sixteen. Don't I deserve some fun?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes. But not with him."

"Why not?" She whined softly.

"He's different."

Her lower lip stuck out in a small pout. "Fine. You can keep him then. Can I atleast meet him? I'll be good. Promise." She held up her hand with two fingers up. Her way of promising.

"If you help me."

"Yay!" Fionna let out a soft squeal. "Later girls. I have a cutie to meet." She winked at them before linking her arm with mine and tugging me along with her.

"I never said he was cute." I pointed out, letting her pull me along with her to the laundry room behind the cafeteria.

"I can dream can't I? Just 'cause you won't let me have him doesn't mean I can't oogle right?" She said, smiling up at me innocently.

"I... Suppose."

"But what if he starts to like me? What are you going to do then?"

I tried to hold back the laugh that popped up. "I don't see that happening."

"Are you calling me ugly?" She glared at me.

"You're my sister. I'll always think your pretty. But that has nothing to do with Gumball."

"Oooooo." She grinned, her eyebrow perking up. "His name's Gumball? How... Weird. Is that his real name?"

"I have no idea. I doubt it." I made a mental note to ask him about it later. I was curious how he had that name if he didn't remember anything from before.

Fionna hummed. "Is he cute? And why do you think he won't like me?" She pouted slightly.

"He's just... different."

She raised an eyebrow at me before gasping softly. "Is... Is he gay?"

I blinked, glancing down at her question. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Did he make a move on you?!" She gasped, pausing outside the laundry room door and releasing me to step in front of me.

"What makes you think he'd do that?"

"Because you're-" She bit her lip. "Because you're Marshall." She waved her hands at me. "Every girl here wants a chance with you! It's disgusting how much my friends talk about it." She stuck out her tongue. "We're a good looking family. You've always been good looking! Back in school, my friends would come over just to get a chance to see you."

"And so you've come to the conclusion that even a gay guy would want me?"

"Yes!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "So did he?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly in thought. Technically, he didn't make a move on me. I made the first move by kissing him. But only after he had crawled into my lap. "What counts as a 'move'?"

Her blue eyes widened so far I thought they would have popped out. "Seriously?"

With a sigh, I pushed open the laundry room door, slipping past her and inside. "I don't see why it matters, Fi."

"Of course it matters!" She followed after me. "Normal is all we have to hold onto. So I _need_ to know if my brother suddenly turned gay!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" I growled softly, glancing around the room with piles of clothes. "What's unused?"

Fionna pointed to a rather large pile of clothes in the corner of the room. "Raymond just came back with a load of new clothes he found at the mall down the road. No one's been through them yet." I nodded at her while heading toward the pile. "Marshall," She continued, "Did something happen with him?"

"A lot happened in the past twelve hours." I told her as I started to dig through the pile, searching for something that would fit him and keep him warm.

"Why won't you tell me? You tell me everything." Her voice was soft as she knelt beside me, also pulling out clothes from the pile.

"I will tell you. Just not now."

I could feel her blue eyes on me as we dug through the clothes for something that would fit Gumball. I could imagine the questions she had. But what was I to do? To say? I had yet to fully comprehend the situation so how could I explain it to her?

"Ah." I pulled out a long sleeved black turtle neck that would fit him perfectly. It was similar to what he was wearing before anyway. It wasn't long before Fionna found a dark pair of skinny jeans that would fit him as well. She found a pair of underwear for him as well and even some socks. We gathered the clothing and she insisted on carrying it. I let her and grabbed a pair of black gloves before we left the laundry room.

"So what's he like?" She asked as we headed back upstairs to my room.

"He's... interesting."

"How did he survive so long out there by himself? Was he out there by himself?"

I shrugged. "He's skilled. More so than I or Thomas."

"Really?" Her eyebrows rose. "Wow."

I sent her a soft smile as we approached my door. I knocked softly, just in case but there was no reply. For a second, my stomach sank but I ignored it as I pushed open the door. The warmth hit me hard as I entered the room. But it was empty. A rush of panic flew over my body as I moved to the bed. I pulled back the covers to find nothing. I spun around, glancing around the room. I noticed his missing clothes from the basket and the cracked window.

"Um, where is he?" Fionna asked, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

I swallowed hard; rushing to the windows and pushing open the cracked window. Bitter cold air hit my face as I glanced around. Still nothing. He was gone. Disappeared like he had never been there to begin with. I felt the tightness in my chest and did my best to not let it get to me. Not in front of Fionna.

"He's gone." I whispered softly after closing the window tightly.

"Gone? You mean he just left?!" She dropped the clothes on my bed and threw her hands up in the air. "Is he insane?!"

I shook my head, my eyes focused on the window outside. It hurt. More than I could of imagined. He left with no word of goodbye. And after all I went through so he could stay. Sadness mixed with anger and I found my hand connected quite hard with the concrete wall of the room. Fionna squealed in surprise, rushing to my side to check my bleeding hand. Her words fell on deaf ears as I stared out the window.

* * *

To anyone who gave two shits, it was obvious Thomas didn't run things anymore. I did. People came to check with me. I had suddenly taken his place and Thomas had disappeared into one of the many rooms of the school. I was King and I liked it that way. What more did I have? To protect my sister. That was all I had anymore. Trust was not something I gave easily anymore. It wasn't like people deserved it.

We were losing. The human race was losing this war against itself. But there was a tiny little piece inside me that had hoped what Gumball had told me months ago was true. He held the cure within his blood and he would find the scientist that could use it to cure us. It was the only hope I had to cling to. That maybe, just maybe, I would see him again one day. I severely doubted it but in this world, all we had left was hope.

"Marshall?"

The soft voice knocked me from my thoughts and I glanced over my shoulder to see my sister standing on the roof behind me. I raised an eyebrow, shifting the crossbow in my hands to rest in my lap. "What is it?"

"You didn't eat breakfast and you didn't come down for lunch." Her blue eyes showed her worry. "Please come down for dinner. You've been up here all day."

"I'm fine. Give my food to someone else." I shifted, facing forward again on my perch on the edge of the school roof. My feet dangled below me and I could tell the sun was close to setting.

"Marshall." Her voice drew out her worry. "Please. I'm begging you. You haven't eaten in four days. Not since..."

My fingers tightened around the trigger of my crossbow. "I'll be fine, Fionna. I handle things my way. Don't worry about me."

I heard her sigh and after a few minutes I heard the roof door shut, signaling her departure. My shoulders relaxed though my sharp emerald eyes stayed focused on the ground. My appetite was gone. I was sure it would be gone forever after what I witnessed.

Four days ago, a mother and her baby girl found their way to us. Of course we took them in but, little did we know, the baby had been bitten. It was barely two but it had teeth. It was the most disturbing sight when that child turned on its mother and started to rip out her neck with its teeth. Luckily, only I and Ronald had been in the room when it had happened. We took care of the mother and child without most of the group knowing. But Fionna knew. Because she knew everything.

I had witnessed my own five year old brother turn on me. But it disturbed me deeper to see that two year old girl rip apart her own mother. I could only imagine what more there was out there. It was a sick and disturbing world now. One I thought I had grown used to. But that was just too much.

So I sat on the roof, keeping watch until I couldn't stand it anymore. Until I was past the point of passing out. That was two days ago. Now, I wait again until my body decided to give out on me. I was better use as a solider than a king.

And then I heard it. A bloodcurdling scream that shook me to the core. But it wasn't human. I knew what that was. I was on my feet in an instant and pressed my foot down on the alarm button beside me. It sent a signal down to Ronald and everyone would be alerted. It was time to be silent. To pretend we didn't exist. I could hear the soft sounds of windows being shut and the doors being locked. I slipped back from the edge and lay on my stomach, shifting my crossbow over the edge and waited.

What caught my attention first wasn't the large horde of zombies heading our way down the street. No, it was the two flashes of dark shadows moving through them, cutting off heads one by one. I narrowed my eyes attempting to see what the hell was going on. There had to be atleast a hundred walkers but the number was slowly declining. The issue wasn't how slow it was declining but how fast it was approaching the school. Whatever was moving through them didn't seem to catch their interest. It was like the walkers just didn't give a damn about what was killing them. They could smell our flesh and were heading our way.

Oh we were screwed. So very, very screwed. I bit my lower lip, contemplating if I should take them out or not. I didn't have enough arrows to take them all out and I couldn't risk being spotted. I knew staying in a large group of people was a bad idea. The more people the larger attraction.

Suddenly, one of the shadows broke from the horde and made its way down the street toward the school. I didn't have time to react when the shadow slowed enough that I could recognize it. Violet eyes connected with me and in an instant, Gumball was climbing up the side of the school toward me. I was on my feet by the time he pulled himself over the edge of the roof.

For a moment, we just stared at one another. I could see the emotion swirling in his eyes and my heart started to tighten. But he quickly snapped out of whatever he was in and ran toward me.

"Marshall!" He whispered harshly, skidding to a halt in front of me. He slid slightly, running into me and, like when we first met, I caught him. His body was warm in my arms and even thought it seemed he was in a hurry, he paused in my arms, nuzzling his face into my neck for a second before pushing away. The panic on his face brought me back to reality.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered back, glancing at the slowly diminishing horde.

"It pasted us farther north." He explained, glancing back at it. "I was afraid it was heading this way so we followed it."

"Us? We?" I narrowed my eyes, glancing at the other shadow moving among the horde.

"Flame." Gumball stated, biting his lip for a second. "He's like me. I met him up north. It's a long story but we have to hurry." He grabbed my hand. "He and I can't take care of them on our own. They'll reach here before we can take them all down. I need you to make sure this place is secure. That none get in until we take them all down, got it?"

I nodded at his words, squeezing his hand. "I'll take care of it."

A smile graced his lips. "Thank you. I won't let anything happen to you. Or to your sister. I promise." He shifted, so quickly I didn't have time to anticipate it. His warm lips pressed to mine and then he was gone. By the time I snapped out of it I could see him as a shadow once again heading toward the horde that was less than half a mile away.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I spun around and ran to the door. I was silent as I entered the school, shutting the door carefully behind me. My boots echoed off the walls as I ran through the halls as quickly as I could. By the time I reached the first floor staircase, I could see Ronald and the other men finding whatever they could to block the front door. I made my way to them quickly, glancing around.

"Is this everyone?" I asked Ronald.

He seemed surprised to see me but shook his head. "No. I sent some of the other men to get all of our gun and ammo."

"We won't need them. No guns. Nothing. Just block the doors and windows on the first floor. All of them."

He gave me a look like he thought I was crazy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! No hurry! They're almost here." I hissed at him. He nodded quickly and ran off down the hallway. To gather the other men I assumed. "Take everyone else to the roof. Just incase one does get in." I told another man who quickly ran off to do as told. "The rest of you, don't let any of those fuckers in." They all nodded and spilt up, heading down different hallways. "And don't shoot! The last thing we need is an all out panic! I don't think they know we're here yet." I spoke the last to myself, running a hand through my thick black hair.

With a deep breath, I started to climb over the large heavy wooden desk that was placed in front of the chained door so I could peek out the window at the top. I nearly lost my breath and quickly sat on the desk with my back against the door, away from the window. I held my crossbow to my chest as I glanced up at the window.

They were here.

Silence was broken by the soft sounds of groans but that was all. They weren't attacking. Just, there. Outside the door. I couldn't tell how many. I was sure they didn't know we were inside yet and I prayed to whatever there was that they wouldn't figure it out before Gumball and his partner could take down all of them.

I had to of been there atleast five minutes when the sound of breaking glass reached my ears. I couldn't tell where it came from. I slipped down the desk to kneel in front of it, glancing from side to side. I heard a man scream and I knew that one had gotten in. We were surely screwed now. We had been found and I could hear the ones outside the door start to growl loudly. Then I felt the push on the door and found myself pushing back against it.

I couldn't let this happen. These people were my responsibility and I couldn't let them die. Growls echoed down the hallway to my right and I got to my feet, facing it. I pointed my crossbow down the darkened hallway, aiming and waiting. But nothing came.

And then I felt it. Such an excruciating pain that it was indescribable. The feeling of sharp teeth sinking into my neck brought me to my knees and I felt arms wrap around my waist. My mind flashed white but I fought it. Carefully, I twisted my crossbow around and shot. Wetness splattered against my face and I fell forward, the weight of the dead infected in top of me. The pain was more than my already weakened body could take and everything went black.

* * *

"-sit here and watch my brother turn into one of those things! I can't do that again!"

The screamed words broke through the darkness of my mind and it took me a moment to realize I was alive. I heard more voices but it was cloudy as I tried to focus. My body was warm but sore. I felt a horrible pain in my neck and I tired to move some body part. I felt my fingers twitch with relief.

"He moved!"

"Don't shoot him! He's not infected!"

"He was bitten, Gumball!" My sister. "Just let me go! I can't watch this!"

Bitten. I was bitten. The pain in my neck was proof of that. But I was alive. I could feel it. Infected didn't have conscious thought that we knew of. I sure didn't have the urge to jump off of the, bed? Table? Couch? Where was I? And rip off someone's flesh.

"Will you all just shut up?" A voice I didn't recognize broke through the others. "He's awake."

I inhaled sharply, trying to open my eyes. "Marshall?" A soft voice called as my hand was grabbed. The warmth was more familiar than the voice. "Open your eyes Marshall. It's okay."

Using all the strength I had left, I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the light. The figures above me were blurry so I blinked my eyes a few times until they became clear. I recognized Gumball's smiling face along with Ronald who had a shotgun mere centimeters from my head. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, parting my dry lips to speak.

"You really were gonna shoot me?" My voice was cracked and barely a whisper but they all heard it.

Relief flooded over his face and he lowered the gun, offering me an apologetic smile. "Like you say we can never been too cautious."

I coughed out a soft laugh. "I'm proud."

"Marshall?" Fionna easily pushed Gumball out of the way, her cool hand replacing his warm one. "Are you really okay?" Her blue eyes were full of tears as she held my hand to her chest. I nodded at her, finding it hard to speak. The tears in her eyes fell onto my hand as she lowered her head to cry in relief.

I tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat as I glanced around me. Gumball stood near my couch with a strange looking man I didn't recognize. They were whispering about something and glancing at me. I was glad to know I was in my room but...

"W-What happened? Is everyone..."

"Everyone's fine." Ronald answered me, placing his gun down. "You're the only who got hurt."

"H-How?"

He shrugged, glancing at Gumball and his partner. "Apparently the one that got you broke through a window in the cafeteria. No one was in there though. We shouldn't have left you alone."

I shook my head slightly. I could have sworn I heard the broken glass from the other side. "I took care of it."

" _After_ it bit you." He sighed, shifting to sit in a folding chair that wasn't in my room before. "I thought you were dead when that kid brought you to us like that." He motioned to my neck. "He went on about how you wouldn't turn and you'd survive. Guess it's a real good thing we listened."

"What choice did you have?" The male I realized had to be Flame, spoke as he stood beside Fionna. I glanced up at him, his striking red eyes and orange hair the color of fire. I assumed that was where his name came from, just like Gumball's. Though he was much taller and obviously older. His pale hand rested on Fionna's shoulder gently. "Let's get you cleaned up so your brother can rest."

She nodded slowly, getting to her feet. She kissed my hand softly, giving me a smile. "I'll be back. Rest, okay?" I nodded at her and watched how she immediately clung to the other male, her arms going around his waist and his around her shoulders. What the hell had I missed?

"I'll leave you alone too." Ronald said, getting to his feet. "We have a large clean up to take care of."

"I'll help you with that." Flame spoke as he led Ronald and Fionna out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

I was left alone with Gumball but my focus was on that Flame guy. Fionna never even clung to me like that. What the hell was going on there?

"He saved her from an attack." Gumball said softly, approaching the side of my bed. "She had left the group on the roof to find you and another had slipped through the broken window. Flame took care of it before it got her. So, I guess she's just... thankful." He said as he sat on the edge of my bed beside me. "He won't do anything. He's not that kind of guy."

I glanced up at him before looking away.

"You're angry... You have every right to be." He turned away from me, letting his hands rest in his lap as he faced my wall of windows. "I promised to protect you and I didn't." I noticed his lips curl into a sad smile. "I was too late. I knew where it was going. I saw it attack you but for once, I just wasn't fast enough. You nearly got me with that arrow when you shot off its head. But I was still too late. I just had to hope that what Flame told me was true."

"What did he tell you?" I spoke softly.

Gumball blinked, glancing at me before reaching over to the floor. He pulled up a bottle of water and unscrewed the top. "Can you lift up?" He asked as he faced me once again, pulling a bent leg onto the bed as he slipped his hand under the back of my neck. "You need to drink this." I did as he wished and tilted my head up as much as I could. But it hurt more than I had expected. I winced in pain but felt the cool wetness press against my lips. I parted them and allowed him to slowly pour the cold water down my throat, easing the dry lump that had formed in it. "Better?" He asked after I finished the bottle.

"Much." I released a soft breath, relaxing back against the pillow as he placed the empty bottle onto the floor.

Gumball's eyes glistened slightly as he smiled down at me. He had changed in the past few months. His hair was longer and his face seemed a bit different. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"How am I okay?"

I saw his chest rise as he inhaled deeply. "Well... According to what Flame told me, you're now immune. Because of me."

That word stuck in my head for a moment. My eyes gazed over his that were focused on the window. I was immune. I didn't need proof. Hell, I _was_ proof. The throbbing pain in my neck was proof. My neck. I raised my hand slowly, catching Gumball's attention as I pressed my hand against the bandage wrapped around my neck. "How bad is it?"

"It's just a bite. You killed it before it could rip any skin. But you'll have one hell of a scar."

"Battle wound." I mused softly, glancing up at him. "Like you."

Violet eyes blinked and a faint pink flushed over his pale cheeks. "I-I missed you."

His words brought my mind back to my original thoughts. I wasn't mad that he couldn't "protect" me like he had promised. No, I didn't care about that. Obviously, I could handle myself. Sort of. I was mad because he left in the first fucking place. "Then why did you leave?" My tone was flat as I let my hand fall back against the mattress.

His eyes widened slightly before he closed them in what looked like pain and shifted away from me. "I had to. You weren't going to let me leave alone and that was what I had to do. I had to find Flame."

"You could have said goodbye."

His eyes closed tighter and his hands curled around themselves tightly. "I wouldn't have been able to. I knew if I saw you again, I wouldn't be able to leave... I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"I get it." I told him, lifting my hand to rest on his thin thigh. "I know why you left. It only bothers me that you left without a word. Especially after... Well you know."

His eyes focused on my hand on his thigh. "It's bothered me too... I never thought I'd see you again. I really didn't. I hadn't planned on coming back. I figured you'd be better without me around anyway."

"That's not your choice to make." I narrowed my eyes, squeezing his thigh gently.

"I know that... I just thought you'd forget about me eventually. Even after all you said that morning. But I couldn't forget you." His head fell against his chest while his warm pale hand rested atop mine. "We barely spent more than twelve hours together and yet you were all I could think about these past months. You... treated me differently than anyone else... You treated me like a person."

"You are a person."

His lips quirked into a soft smile. "I'm not. I used to be but not anymore."

I watched the way his shoulders jerked and his eyes squeezed tightly. Flame must have told him more than he could handle. Maybe Flame knew Gumball's past. But right now, that didn't matter. So many questions. Always so many. But I could ask later. Right now, I just wanted to know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Gumball?"

For a moment, he didn't move and I wondered if he had even heard me call his name. But soon his eyes opened and glanced at me. The pain within those eyes was something I had never seen before. It caused my chest to tighten and my veins to rush with warmth. I pulled my hand from his but instead lifted both arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Come here."

Gumball didn't need any more of an invitation. He took no time in lifting the covers off of me and crawling inside. He lay beside me, pressed against my side as my arm wrapped around him tightly. His fist rested on my chest while his other pressed to his own. He used my shoulder as a pillow and the position reminded me of what I had woken up to so many mornings ago.

"You can tell me everything later." I whispered softly, shifting to entangle my fingers with his that rested on my chest. "For now, just, tell me you're not going anywhere."

I felt him shift against my chest until he was on his elbow above me, looking down at me. "I can't leave you again. Especially after last night. I know I have to earn your trust, but believe me. I'm not going anywhere."

A soft smile came to my lips. "That's all I needed to hear."

Striking violet eyes searched mine before he leaned down and softly laid his lips against mine. His lips were warm and sent tingles over mine that spread throughout my body. I pressed back softly before he pulled back to return to his previous position. "Rest." He whispered softly. "I'll be here when you awaken. I promise." My eyes slipped shut as his words echoed in my head. I didn't 100% believe his words but they were enough to lull me into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, it was to the throbbing pain in my neck. I winced slightly as I opened my eyes. The room was dark and only the moon coming through the windows gave me enough lite to glance around. I noticed two things immediately. It was late at night and I was alone. I should have expected but it wouldn't have hurt any less. I tried to shift, to change position but as soon as I tried to move my arm, the pain shot through my body. My teeth gritted together as I glared up at the ceiling. This was not going to work.

Then, I heard the creak of my door. I glanced up to see Gumball slip inside and shut the door as silently as he could. I raised an eyebrow as he made his way back to the bed. His eyes met mine and he jumped, nearly making a sound.

"Marshall." He whispered softly, moving onto the bed with me. "Are you alright? You don't look too good." He placed his warm palm against my forehead, his eyes watching mine concerned. "You're paler than you were when I left."

"Where did you go?" I asked, strained.

"To the bathroom." He tilted his head as he leaned down, pressing his forehead to mine. "Maybe I'm a bad judge of temperature. Since I'm always so warm. How do you feel?"

"I... Not very well."

"Are you in pain?" He sat up straight, brushing his warm fingers against my cold jaw as he tried to turn my head to get a look at my bite. I hissed at the pain and he immediately removed his hand. "Shit. You're bleeding through. I'll get Flame. He's a doctor. I'll be right back okay?" He kissed my cheek softly before dashing off and out of the room.

I swallowed hard, staring up at the ceiling. I may have been immune but would I survive the bite? Gumball had survived many but... he was different. It was clear to me that he wasn't human. He may have been at some point but he wasn't any more. My vision blurred and I couldn't tell if it was from tears or something else. I ached to move my hands but it hurt to even move.

I heard the door open but by now my eyes were closed tightly in pain. I heard voices but I couldn't make them out. Then my arm was grabbed gently by a cool hand. It wasn't Gumball so it had to of been Flame. Then I felt a sharp needle bury deep in my skin and before I could even react, darkness took over my mind.

* * *

"-tell him."

"I know I do."

The voices were soft and I recognized them both. Though consciousness was slowly coming back to me I stayed still and quiet to hear what the two had to say.

"But you haven't yet. Its better he knows the truth from you before he hears it from someone else."

"You told Fionna, didn't you?" Gumball's voice sounded strained.

"She asked."

Gumbal growled at Flame softly. "Right now is just not the time. He's wounded. Badly. It's not the time to talk about myself. Can't we wait? Until he's better?"

"It's your choice, Gumball. But it doesn't change a thing."

I heard him growl. "Don't talk down to me. I know better than you how this doesn't change anything. It's my fault this all happened in the first place!" He snapped, whispering harshly.

"No need to snap at me." There was a pause. "He's awake."

I flinched at having been caught. Slowly I opened my eyes, trying to move any body part I could. My fingers wiggled slightly but everything felt too numb for me to really move. I blinked a few times at the soft light before focusing on the pair of vibrant eyes staring at me. "Morning." I coughed out softly.

Gumball's expression shifted from upset to worry in a split second before he knelt on the bed beside me. "Oh Marshall." He said softly, as he slipped his arm under my head to help me lift up. He placed the top of a bottle of water against my lips and tilted it so I could drink it. The cool water felt wonderful against my hot scratchy throat. He helped me down the whole bottle before carefully laying my head back against the pillow. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he placed the empty bottle onto the floor.

I swallowed hard, wincing slightly as I tried to focus where the pain was coming from. "I've been better."

Gumball leaned over me, placing his forehead against mine, causing my heart to jump into my throat. "You still feel warm. You have a fever. It might be from the lack of blood or an infection. Flame gave you some medicine. You should be better in no time."

"As long as he rests." I heard Flame speak from somewhere beside us. All I could focus on where the vibrant eyes a few inches away.

A soft sigh came from the boy above me as he leaned up, shifting to look at Flame who stood beside the bed. "Is there more you need to speak to me about?"

Dark red eyes flashed to me before Flame shrugged. "I suppose we're done. I'll come back in a few hours to check on him. You know where to find me if you need me." He bowed his head slightly to Gumball, offering me a glance before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Gumball's shoulders seemed to relax once Flame left and his attention returned to me. "You scared me." He spoke softly, his eyes swirling with emotion. "Just because you're immune now doesn't mean you won't still die. You lost a lot of blood. Humans are so fragile..." He whispered softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Gumball."

He blinked his eyes open, tilting his head cutely at me. "Yes?"

"What do you need to tell me?"

Gumball froze for a moment, his eyes wide as he stared at me. Then, with a sigh, he seemed to collapse slightly, letting himself lay on the bed beside me, curling up against my side. He avoided my injured neck and let his head rest on my chest as his hand rested on my stomach, clutching onto the blanket that covered me. "You heard." He whispered softly.

"I didn't hear much. Just that you need to tell me something. I'm assuming it's important." I tried to look down at him but the tightness in my neck wouldn't allow me to. So I settled with staring at the ceiling and letting my hand rest over his atop my stomach. I couldn't really move my other arm.

"It's just information I found out. Things I learned while I was away. It can wait till your better."

"Gumball. I'm not going anywhere in my condition." I let my fingers thread with his, noticing how warm they were. Just like always. "There are a lot of unanswered questions floating around in my head so if you have answers I'd really like to hear them."

His fingers squeezed mine. "What do you want to know?"

"What did you find out?"

"So much... Flame knows everything, Marshall. Everything about me, about the virus, about what I am... and about the cure."

"Is he the scientist you went to find?"

"Yes. But he's not a scientist. He's a doctor. Sort of..." I felt him shake his head against my chest.

"Start from the beginning."

I heard him inhaled deeply and let his fingers squeeze mine tighter. "After I left here... I went north like I planned. I followed human scents until they could point me in the right direction. I was only three days into my trip when I caught a scent I didn't recognize. It felt familiar but... I couldn't place it. That's how I found Flame. He was as shocked to see me as I was to see him. I thought I was the only one..." He paused, letting his voice settle for a bit.

"He took me in, surprised that I didn't know anything about myself. Because he knew me, Marshall. He knew who I was and where I came from. He remembers me from before the outbreak." I brushed my thumb over the back of his hand gently, urging him to continue. "I still don't know how I feel about it all because I still don't remember but... I know everything he says is true."

"What does he know about you, Gumball?" I asked softly.

"We come from a place called Section 88. Flame said he doesn't know exactly what it was. Only a testing facility. Military. He said there were always military men around. Acting like guards. So it was government functioned. He and I, along with what he said were many, many more, were test subjects. I came there when I was six but he couldn't tell me why. He only knew his own personal story. As for what happened to me before I came to section 88, he has no idea. As for after, he knows in detail. Because he wasn't just a test subject, he was also one of the doctors. I was the youngest subject. Number 0. Because I can remember... that day when I was forced to run, the man called me Gumball. I thought it was my name. But that man... That man was Flame. Flame saved my life, Marshall and... I ended up meeting up with him again. Isn't that strange?"

I hummed softly, squeezing his hand. "It is. Did he have a preference toward you to do so?"

I felt him shake his head, nuzzling slightly into the blanket covering my chest. "I got sidetracked." He said softly. "I was in the facility for ten more years that I don't remember. I'm sixteen, Marshall. I actually know my age now. Flame told me it was a good thing I don't remember anything. He said... the things they did to me, to make me what I am now... Were monstrous. Because he went through the same things. But sometimes, he witnessed what they did to me. Because he was a doctor, he had to witness a lot of young children like I go through horrendous things."

"So you _were_ human at one point?" I dared to ask.

Gumball was silent for a moment before his fingers curled around mine tightly. "Yes. Yes I was. Now... Now I'm an Alpha."

My eyes narrowed at the word. "A what?"

"It's what we were called in the facility. Alphas. I'm Alpha 0. Flame is Alpha 12. I'm the last Alpha they made. According to Flame, they only planned on making fifteen of us, going backwards by number."

As he spoke, something clicked in my head. "You're military super weapons." I whispered softly, narrowing my eyes at the ceiling. "They created super humans for a purpose."

Gumball nodded. "And that purpose is to destroy the human race as it is."

His words stuck in my mind. "What? Why on earth would they do that?"

"Well, from what I understand... The "zombie" virus was created in the same facility as I was."

Again, it began to click. "It wasn't an accident."

"Not exactly. Flame told me... The virus was created as a super weapon. And we are the controls. From what he gathered working in Section 88, he learned that the virus was meant to destroy the human race to make way for a new one. Alphas were made to destroy the remaining infected and anyone who opposed once that was done."

"What new one if all humans are dead?" I hissed out softly.

"I... I don't know. It all went wrong somewhere. The virus leaked out before anyone was ready for it. Before they had control of the Alphas and before they had a cure. I believe it was meant to be a weapon of war. To release on a country and destroy those that lived there to replaced by our own. Or something like that..." He shook his head. "Flame doesn't know for sure. All he does know, is the virus leaked and all hell broke lose in the facility.

"He knew the danger and did what he could to get the Alphas out. Even the ones who weren't Alphas. He said he found me in a room with some contraption hooked up to my head. He assumes it was the machine they were planning to use as a way to control us. So we wouldn't have thought of our own. He said it explains why I have no memories of before he pulled that damned thing off my head. He said he grabbed me, shook me till I woke up and told me to run. Which, I did. He said he never expected to see me again."

I inhaled deeply, trying to process all he was telling me. I didn't find it all surprising that the government had made the virus. I had assumed such a thing before. What confused me was the purpose of it all. And the reason for turning normal humans into... Alphas.

"And now that he has?" I asked, feeling an odd sense fill me.

"He used my blood to create a cure. He couldn't do it with his blood alone. He said he'd been trying for a while to but he just wasn't able to. Now, with my blood, he's created a cure. Atleast he thinks he has. He hasn't had a chance to test it out."

A cure. Something the human race needed more than anything right now. But what would it change? Who knew? All that mattered was I knew now I didn't have to worry so much about Fionna. With a cure, she was safer than before. But then something struck me.

"How the hell am I immune?"

I felt Gumball tense against me and his hand tugged out of mine. Slowly, he sat up averting his eyes from me but I could see how red his pale face was. "Well... That's pretty simple actually."

I raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to why he seemed so embarrassed. "Then tell me."

"Um... well... you see." He pressed his fingers together as he stared at them in his lap. "It's because you um... You swallowed."

I blinked at his words. "I swallowed?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion, wishing I could sit up so I could make him look me in the eyes. "What did I swallow?"

His face deepened in color as he shook his head back and forth frantically. "Don't make me say it!"

"Gumball." I snapped softly, biting my lip. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Think about it Marshall." He said softy, finally raising his eyes to meet mine. Those vibrant violet orbs swirled with an emotion I was familiar with. An emotion I had seen months ago. And then it dawned on me. I did swallow. I swallowed a lot.

I felt the heat come to my own cheeks but I tried to force the embarrassment away. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Gumball bit into his lip as he lowered his eyes to his hands once again. "Flame told me... that Alpha's have the ability to reproduce more Alpha's. All Alpha's are male and our... well our..." Again he shook his head. "It's a cure all on its own. If it is ingested into your body, the immunity attaches to your blood cells. Of course, the same is said if my blood mingled with yours... But that's not what happened..."

I blinked. "I'm immune because I swallowed your cum?"

Gumball made a soft squeak sound as he snapped his head up at me, his face more red than I had ever seen. "You and Flame. Both perverts! Why do you have to say it that way?!"

"Wait a minute. You told him about what you and I did?!" The conversation I had heard as I woke up earlier was coming back. "And he told Fionna?!"

The pink haired male crinkled his nose, a look of worry crossing his face. "I'm sorry! But he asked and, and... I didn't see a reason not to tell him! I told him all about you." The red color remained on his normally pale cheeks. "I mean, I ran into him only days after I met you and you're all that's been on my mind! When that horde passed us, I could only think of you! And Flame wanted to know why I was so worried... So I had to tell him! You're like a beacon to them now, Marshall! And it's my entire fault."

I noticed the way his shoulders began to shake and his voice wavered by the end of his little speech. I could see how his violet eyes started to glisten with unshed tears and it dawned on me how worried he really was. "Your fault?" I asked softly, shaking my head. "It's not your fault, Gumball. Things happen."

"No." He shook his head as he moved to lean over me, placing his hands on either side of my head as he leaned down toward my face. "You're human. You may be immune because of me but you're still human. But now, you have my immunity flowing through your veins. That immunity is like a beacon to them. In me, it makes them ignore me and have no interest per say. But in you... Marshall in you, it's like the perfect scent that reaches far and wide." The way he spoke sent chills over my body. "The horde came for you. And that's my fault."

"It's not like you knew it would happen, Gumball." I tried to comfort him, reaching up to cup his cheek, letting my fingers slip into the thick soft hair that dangled down toward me. "And no one got hurt. Not really."

"You were hurt." He whispered softly.

I offered him a smile. "But I'm alive. Because of you. Isn't that what matters?"

Gumball was silent for a moment before a soft smile spread over his lips. He laughed softly before spreading his body over mine, lying on top of me till his head rested under my chin. With the only arm I could move, I wrapped around his waist tightly, holding him in place. "I should have known you'd take it so easily. Much better than I did."

I shrugged, wincing at the pain it caused. "Nothing surprises me anymore. Except you. I didn't expect to see you again."

"I'm here now." He whispered softly, tilting his head back to leave a soft kiss against my bandaged neck. "And I already told you, I'm not going anywhere. Someone has to protect you when your back is turned."

I let out a soft chuckle. "Better you than anyone."

"Exactly. No one can protect your ass like I can." He said with a huff that cause me to laugh again.

"And no one can do to yours what I do."

That earned me a smack to the chest and a blush but I could tell Gumball didn't really mind me saying it. He was accepting to be mine. And only mine. And once I could fucking move, I'd make him prove that to me. For now, I'd have to settle with his warmth, cuddling and soft kisses. I could live with that for a while longer.

* * *

The school was more ominous looking from the outside than I had ever noticed before. Perhaps because it had been my home, my protection for such a long time that I hadn't noticed how decayed it really was. It didn't matter anymore really. It wasn't my home anymore and it never would be. My home wasn't a place. It was a person.

"Just be safe." Ronald told me with a smile, as his large calloused hand grasped mine tightly. "Don't make me regret letting you leave here, alright?"

I gave the old man a smile as I shook his hand. "We're in good hands, Ronald." I said, glancing at the albino at my side. "Be safe yourselves."

He nodded with a smile as he released my hand. "We have things covered here. Don't you worry."

I nodded at him, smiling softly at the warm gloved hand that slipped into mine effortlessly. "I know you'll all be safe. You have the cure now. Just don't get stupid."

"We won't. Now get going." He nodded his head behind us. "Before your sister gets devoured."

The words sent fear over my spine but I knew he meant no harm. I nodded at him, turning to leave with Gumball at my side. I waved to the man before he slipped back within the school we were now walking away from. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the sight before me. Fionna had her arm hooked with Flame's and the two seemed to be having a very lively chat.

"He won't devour her, you know." Gumball's voice was soft and playful beside me as he squeezed my gloved hand.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Gumball moved a bit closer to me as we continued to walk, his hair shifting in the soft crisp breeze. My wound was healed like nothing had ever happened. The only reminder was the scar. A scar that only Gumball would ever see. But it took longer than we expected. I did have an infection and I spent all summer in bed. In bed with Gumball but still in bed. I never complained however. Because it was peaceful with him beside me the whole time. He never let things get too boring. Now, it was the beginning of fall and the cold was coming once again. Less than a year had passed since I met Gumball and more than a year since the world went to hell. A lot of change in a short amount of time. But I was grateful to have met him. I never would have if the world hadn't changed.

"You shouldn't worry, Marshall. It's nice for her to have someone to talk to. That way she doesn't bug us." He giggled softly. "Besides, Marshall is more protection than she'll ever need."

"He's way too old for her."

Again, he laughed. "Protective big brother. Look at it this way, we may have a cure but she's not immune like you are. She needs Flame beside her at all times. Atleast, until she becomes immune too."

"That's not funny." I snapped, glancing at him.

Gumball couldn't help but smile as he paused in walking, stopping me with him. "You're sexy when you're angry." He whispered softly reaching up to brush his fingers over my cheek.

His warmth flowed through my cheek and into my chest, causing my heart to swell. I leaned down, plastering my lips against his in a passionate kiss. He arched up into the kiss, slipping his hand to my neck to hold me in place.

"Ew! Can't you two keep yours hands off of each other for one minute?!" I heard Fionna exclaim from in front of us. "I'd rather not see my brother ravish someone in the middle of the street!"

I smirked softly, pulling back from the kiss as Gumball flushed and turned toward her with a glare. "Hey missy! I was defending you two minutes ago, so don't you start that!" He exclaimed back.

Fionna stuck her tongue out at him, clinging to Flame's arm once again. "I don't care! I don't need to see my brother's tongue down your throat!"

"Well get used to it." He snapped, slipping his hand into mine once again. "We have a long trip and believe me," A sinister smirk came to his lips, "You'll see more than his tongue down my throat."

She released a squeal of disgust before grabbing Flame and forcing the man to walk away with her. I let out a soft laugh as I looked down at my lover. "You could have been a little more subtle about that."

Gumball shrugged as we started walking, following the other two. "It's the truth. Though I doubt she'll actually see it. She may hear us at some point. But I trust Flame to keep her preoccupied."

I shook my head, releasing a chuckle. "You are something else."

"But you love me." He gave me a wink as he cuddled a bit closer to me, nuzzling his cheek against my shoulder.

"That I do." I leaned over to place a soft kiss against the top of his hair.

"I love you too, you know." He said with a smile.

"You better."

Gumball released a soft giggle as he pulled me toward my sister and Flame. Our journey had yet to really begin. We had a cure to spread and maybe, just maybe the human race would be able to recover from such a hell. But maybe not. No one would be able to tell until the time came. Until that time, I had Gumball by my side and I couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, would you look at that? What did I just do? Haha. That was long. And so worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think but be nice please? Haha. I've worked a long time on this. Fionna Marshall's little sister? Yea I figured why not haha. As I said before. Look at them has different characters from Adventure Time. Because obviously, they are WAY ooc.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments? Let me know what you thought thanks.
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
